


Overcoming Boredom

by Persiflage



Series: Bondkink Fics [15]
Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Frottage, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Public Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M is bored - but not for long, thanks to Tanner (Kitchen).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overcoming Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the bondkink comm on LJ. The prompt was: _Dench!M/Kitchen!Tanner, frottage, exhibitionism_. Inspired by this [post](http://fuckyeahmichaelkitchen.tumblr.com/post/36796591664/bill-tanner-michael-kitchen-attends-ms-judi).  
>  Spoilers: None  
> Disclaimer: If I owned it, the Bondverse would definitely be kinkier!

M sighed. These political shindigs always bored her silly – and spending a weekend at a country house just made matters worse, she felt. She was just wondering if she could slip away unnoticed when a hand touched her arm, and when she turned, there was her Chief of Staff, Bill Tanner, looking very dapper in his evening dress, holding out a glass of bubbly to her.

"I thought this might help, ma'am," he said, leaning in close so she could hear.

"Thank you, Mr Tanner."

He opened his mouth to say something else, but just then the PM swooped down on them and began talking. M was aware that Tanner had shifted to stand behind her, as he so often did, then she became aware of something else.

Fortunately the PM was still rambling on, without bothering to wait for her to respond; as he waffled, M pressed herself back, ever so subtly, and heard a tiny gasp from Tanner, confirming what she had suspected: he was sporting a massive boner, which was currently pressed against her arse.

M bit back a grin as a very wicked idea occurred to her. She began to move carefully, rubbing her arse against Tanner's erection. She felt the palm of his hand press flat against her back and heard his breath hitch, and then he began to speak softly in her ear, telling her the incredibly filthy things he wanted to do to her – and she was forced to take a deep gulp of champagne to prevent herself from gasping aloud at Tanner's provocative words.

She abandoned subtlety and moved backwards so that Tanner was trapped between the wall behind him, and her own body, then she began to grind herself against his erection.

The PM was still babbling on, completely oblivious to what was happening under his nose, but then she'd always known he liked the sound of his own voice, which left M free to continue until she felt Tanner's hand clutch her hip and heard a very soft moan. She could easily picture him losing control, his cock pumping sticky streams of cum inside his trousers to spill down his leg. M swallowed the last of her champagne with a shudder as her own climax hit her.

"I'm very sorry, Prime Minister, but I'm afraid you're going to have to excuse me and my Chief of Staff," she told him. "Something's come up."

Tanner made a strangled sort of noise behind her as the PM, utterly unaware that the head of MI6 and her Chief of Staff had just given each other an orgasm, gave them both a vague nod, then wandered away.

M turned around, grabbed Tanner's elbow and swiftly guided him through the servants' door a few paces away.

"Where are we going?" hissed Tanner, looking surprised by her move.

"Upstairs," she answered succinctly. She glanced downwards and was surprised to see there were no obvious signs of the fact that he'd come in his trousers.

She dragged him upstairs via the servants' staircase, then hustled him into her bedroom and locked the door. She leant back against it, breathing heavily, and took in the flushed cheeks of her Chief of Staff.

"We are going to do as many of those things you were whispering about earlier as I decide are necessary to teach you better manners," she informed him.

He smirked, raking a hand through his curly hair as he looked at her. "I was rather hoping we might."

She crossed the room in two quick steps, then shoved him backwards so that he fell across the four-poster bed. She climbed up after him and straddled his thighs, clamping them tightly between her knees.

Tanner sat up and swiftly unzipped her dress, a deep ruby red one she rather liked, then he leaned in to kiss her bruisingly hard on the mouth as he unfastened her bra. Both items were removed and discarded onto the floor, then he slid his hand down her slit.

"I see you did come for me," he observed, pressing the still-damp fabric of her Agent Provocateur knickers against her skin. 

M moaned with pleasure, tightening the grip of her knees on his thighs. "As did you," she said. She could feel the stickiness of his trousers now she was astride him.

He gave a quick nod, then began to undress. M lifted herself off him just long enough to divest him of his trousers, which joined the rest of his clothes, and hers, on the floor. Then she moved up his body and straddled his head instead. She heard him moan with pleasure before his tongue set to work on her pussy and clit, and she began pinching and twisting her nipples as she rode Tanner's tongue until she came to a gasping climax.

"Christ," she muttered, easing herself off him and sprawling alongside him on the bed.

"Mmm?" He had a very satisfied look in his blue-grey eyes as he licked her juices from his mouth.

"You're a very bad man, Mr Tanner," she informed him.

He pouted. "I got you away from the old bore, didn't I?"

"Well, that's true," she conceded, "but you're still very naughty."

"Says the woman who gave me an orgasm while the PM was standing mere inches away."

She smirked. "What did you expect me to do when your cock was hard against my arse? Ignore it?"

"I'm glad you didn't."

"As am I." She reached out to run a hand down his cock, which was hard again, then she looked up at him and smiled. "I hope you're feeling energetic Mr Tanner. I'd hate to wear you out tonight."

He laughed. "You'll soon find out."

"I will," she agreed, and straddled him, sinking down onto his prick with a moan as he filled her. It looked like this weekend wasn't going to be a complete disaster after all.


End file.
